


My Little Fly

by englishcapital



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishcapital/pseuds/englishcapital
Summary: Tumblr link





	My Little Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory/gifts).



The sounds of clanking metal filled the watchpoint’s gym, only occasionally interrupted when someone’s music spiked loud enough to travel across the room. You yourself weren’t taking part in any form of exercise, instead lounging on one of the bench presses, a pile of files beside you. While a nice, quiet room would have a been more preferable location, the gym at least provided good lighting; a necessity when you needed to go through the number of reports that you did.

“No civilian casualties, heavy property damage.” You heaved a sigh, jotting down a few notes down at the bottom of the paper in your hands before finishing with a signature, “Same as usual. Why do I even try with them? At least the building stayed upright this time.”

The file hit the floor with a soft ‘plop’, landing on top of an already considerably sized pile of completed paperwork. You didn’t look up when a tall body blocked out your light, instead grabbing another report and flipping it open. Ah yes, here was the other reason you enjoyed doing your work in the gym.

“Would you mind telling Reinhardt that doors are a perfectly viable option? I know his suit’s big, but the world is going to run out of bricks with the rate he smashes through walls.” You hummed, tapping the tip of the pen to your lips before scribbling in the margins of the paper.

“Actually, that was me. In last mission, at least.” A heavily accented voice responded, the forceful syllables easily cutting through the din of the gym.

“Oh really now?” You raised a brow, smirking up at the Russian before you, “With your guns? Or did you take a break and let the particle cannon do the work for you?”

Zarya threw her head back with a loud guffaw, hands moving up to rest on her hips, “A joke? I did not think it possible with how you scowl at those pages, _mушка_.”

“I only scowl because I have to write the same things each time.” You flipped the file so she could see, “Did you flatten all of Russia on your way to Gibraltar? Or did this destructive kick only start after you joined Overwatch?”

“I cannot help if buildings get in the way of the goal.” She waved a hand dismissively, “Which reminds me, I need you off the bench you are on.”

You paused, taking a moment to pointedly look over the row of empty bench presses before dragging your gaze back up to Zarya, “... _This_ bench?”

A teasing smile tugged at the Russian’s lips, betraying her serious tone, “Yes. _That_ bench.”

“Guess you’re out of luck then.” You grinned, propping an arm up on your knee and resting your head on your fist, “Because unless you all stop causing so much property damage, I’m going to be stuck here working on these for a whi-”

You cut yourself off with a shrill squeak as you were suddenly lifted from your seat and thrown over a heavily muscled shoulder. A soft grunt escaped you as you landed, warm sweat soaking into your shirt.

“Zarya. Zarya, eww, put me down.” You whined playfully, laughing when you slid down your girlfriend and ended up pressed against her front. Strong arms held you up under your thighs, leaving your legs dangling in the air below.

“What?” Zarya asked with mock innocence, “I was merely assisting you down.”

“I’m not _that_ short.” You folded your arms indignantly, “And those reports still need to be finished, you know. I’m serious about cutting down on the collateral damage too, all of you ne-”

Lips pressing to your own silenced you this time, moving against yours for a precious few moments before pulling away with reluctance.

“Later, _mушка_. You work yourself too hard.” Zarya murmured, “Come to dinner with me, you can finish the rest after a good meal.”

You gave the pile of folders a glance before letting out a sigh, “...Alright, fine. I’ll take a break.”

Zarya let out a small laugh when you rested your head back down on her shoulder, only to immediately jerk back up with a grimace.

“ _After_ you take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](https://englishcapital.tumblr.com/post/163694485203/my-little-fly-zarya-x-reader)


End file.
